Hopgoblin 3
''Hopgoblin 3 (also known as ホブゴブリンの大西洋救助: Hobugoburin no Taiseiyō kyūjo) ''is a 2004 buddy platformer developed by Vicarious Visions and published by Namco (THQ in P.A.L regions) for the Game Boy Advance. TBA. Summary When an evil king known as The UnderSwimmer kidnaps Kyra and Eric, Hopgoblin and his girlfriend, Hopgoblette must embark on another adventure to save their friends! But this time, it's an aquatic adventure! Characters * Hopgoblin (Playable) - One of the main protagonists, an impetuous protagonist who gets in trouble. * Hopgoblette (Playable) - One of the main protagonists, a pink feminine version of Hopgoblin, with a more bright and patient attitude. Serves like Dixie Kong. * Kyra the Dragon Princess - a deurotagonist . She’s one of the damsels in distresses in this game. * Eric the Wizard - a tritagonist of the game. He’s one of the nobles in distresses in this game. * The UnderSwimmer - a ruler of the Underwater Kingdom of Coraltopia, he is similar to Joe on "Help I'm a Fish". Soundtrack * Intro Tune * Northern Coralsphere (World Map) * Larry‘s Shack * Stilt Village * Mill Fever * Frosty Frolics * Uncle Hop’s Dojo (Mini-Game) * Crystal Chasm (Mini-Game) * Game Over Game Over Screen When you lose all your lives, you’re shown a Game over screen that depicts a guilty and angry Hopgoblin and a sobbing Hopgoblette in the dungeon. Players are offered a chance to continue or quit the game. “Don’t give up Hop, you can still do it!” Trivia * This marks the first appearance of The UnderSwimmer, he would later go on to appear in the Adventures in Glowerhaven television series. * According to David Wise, this was one of his favorite games to compose. * This has one on the saddest Game Over screens in the Hopgoblin’s Jungle series. * This is the first time the city of Atlantis is depicted in the franchise. * Frosty Frollics is based in Switzerland where Hop must collect, Ice Crystals to open the boss level. * The Robot Gwen head appears in UnderSwimmer's trophy room marking that Hopgoblin will have a crossover episode with Ben in the future even though the game came out in 2004, a year before Ben 10 made its grand premiere. The games developer, Vicarious Visions has stated in recent years that the connection was purely coincidental and was unintentional. * This was the last game in the original Hopgoblin‘s Jungle series due to Namco’s merger with Bandai in 2006. The series was put on hiatus until Return to the Jungle was released on the Wii in 2011. * Widely considered by fans to be the best game in the Hopgoblin's Jungle series. * Hopgoblin will have a TV special based off the game trilogy called "Jungle Hopgoblin". * The bosses are Togthan, Kraken, and Underswimmer. * The Locations are based off two continents Africa (Stilt Village), South America (Enchanted River), Switzerland (Frosty Frolics), and India (Treetop Tumble) courtesy of Jungle areas. * Togthan is based off a Tiki. * A remix of Toto's Africa Song was originally in the end credits of the game. It was replaced by a remix of the game’s level themes in the final game due to copyright issues. * Hop is later awarded Frog of the year by Nintendo at E3 2005. * To promote the game, a limited edition Game Boy Advance SP was sold exclusively at Best Buy stores. This special GBA had a brown shell with Hopgoblin on it, and colored buttons. * It was released by THQ in P.A.L regions. * Hopgoblin 3's features are seen when you collect all 30 Magic Spheres, you unlock a debug mode. * The game’s soundtrack was composed in just under 2 months. * This is the last game in the series to developed by Vicarious Visions before WayForward took over the series. Category:Video Games Category:Namco Category:Hopgoblin